The Troublesome Summer
by Uchiha 'haruhi' gaje
Summary: Di musim panas yang menyebalkan ini para seme merencanakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Apakah itu? so please read n review!


**A/N : **Gw tau fic UFS a.k.a Uke's Fashion Show blom gw apdet. Mumpung gw dapet inspirasi pas gw lagi kipas-kipasan di hari yang emang panas banget di Bandung *kipas-kipas pake daon pisang*. Lagian gw juga lagi stress gara-gara temen gw ngasih tau lewat FB kalo hari senin musti ngumpulin perangko, nyelesein tugas, ama balikin buku BOS. Ok! Buku BOS g susah-susah amat. TAPI! Yang 2 itu susah amet!!! *head bang ke tembok*. Mana perangko musti gw beli pagi-pagi lagi!!

OK! Mulai ngaco dengan curhatan gw? Jangan di peduliin. Itu gak nyambung sama sekali.

**Disclaimer : **Kalo pun YuGiOh punya gw, pastinya udah gw bikin pasangan puzzle, puppy, bronze n tender jadi cannon. Lagian kalo pun gw bikin kyk gitu jg gw cuma punya idenya, gw g bisa gambarnya!! DDX

**Rating : **T

**Warning :** Shonen-ai, typo, mungkin bakal OOC. Kalo gak suka gak usah baca n klik tombol back di sebelah kiri atas. Kalo masih nekat silahkan read n review…. ^^. Tapi jangan di-flame!! *ngacungin kemoceng*

**Yami : **Ngapain lo ngacungin kemoceng? Napa gak yang lebih kerenan dikit?

Kalo gw ngacungin benda-benda berbahaya ntar gak bakalan ada yang mau baca fic gw. Kalo ampe g ada yang baca lo mau tanggung jawab dengan gw pakein gaun di UFS!?

**Yami : ** jangan deh…. = =;. Udah cukup ada beberapa fic dengan gw sebagai cewe n ada yang bikin muka gue jadi kyk uke. GW INI ULTIMATE SEME, YOU KNOOW!! *berkobar*

Gak usah ampe capslock gitu, kaleee! =,=a

ENJOY PLEASE!! ^0^

Siang ini banyak sekali yang mengeluh karena panas'nya terik matahari. Bagaimana tidak? Karena sekarang memang sudah masuk musim panas yang artinya suhu di jepang sekarang ini adalah sekitar 35 derajat celcius. Kebanyakan orang-orang pasti memilih bersantai di'rumah yang ber AC, makan atau minum sesuatu yang dingin, atau berlibur ke pantai. Sayangnya sekarang ini para siswa SMU Domino masih harus menjalani pendidikan yang benar-benar menyiksa. Karena, selain otak harus di'jejalkan dengan pelajaran yang sebagian anak beranggapan menyusahkan + udara yang panas dengan cuaca yang cerah tanpa awan benar-benar merupakan neraka yang sangat sempurna.

Sementara itu kelas 2-D boleh berbahagia sejenak. Karena jam terakhir adalah jam olahraga yang berarti kelas berenang pun dibuka. Jelas ini merupakan kegiatan 'suci' karena bisa melepaskan hawa panas yang menyiksa dengan air kolam yang sangat menyegarkan iman itu.

Para anak cowo mendapat giliran berenang setelah anak cewek selesai di'tes renang. Kontan semua anak cowo langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam yang disambut dengan cipratan air yang mengenai sebagian besar anak.

Sementara itu empat cowok keren kita yaitu Yami, Seto, Bakura, dan Marik sedang mangap dengan tidak elit'nya. Mengapa? Karena saat ini di depan mata mereka berdiri empat cowok manis nan imut yang hanya memakai celana renang saja. Jelas ini merupakan pemandangan 'alam' yang tidak bisa di'lewatkan empat seme itu untuk me'nyegar'kan mata mereka yang panas akibat musim panas yang panas'nya keterlaluan ini.

Sementara empat cowok yang dipandangi justru tidak sadar dan ikut masuk ke'dalam kolam renang menyusul anak-anak cowok yang lain. Ini membuat para seme membayangkan hal yang entah kebetulan atau tidak sama. Yaitu : Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryou, dan Malik bagaikan bidadari yang sedang mandi di danau yang ber'latar belakan air terjun yang membuat seakan para bidadari itu berada di nirwana. Hingga mereka memiliki pemikiran yang ber'beda-beda namun bermakna sama.

'seandai'nya saja ada selendang milik aibou, akan ku'curi selendang'nya dan kunikah'kan aibou'

'Lebih baik aku culik saja mutt. Biar kusuruh dia mandi di bak mandi milikku'

'Oh, Ryou….. kau ini bidadari yang polos hingga aku ingin segera 'memakan'mu'

'Malik cinta makin seksi aja kalo bertelanjang dada di tempat umum……'

Benar-benar pemikiran yang sangat amat mesum. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya pikiran mesum mereka langsung buyar begitu guru pembimbing mereka memanggil untu tes renang.

**(A/N : karena gw udah lama g renang, jd g tau tes apa aja yang musti dilakukan. Jadi bagian tesnya gw skip aja ya…… ^^v)**

Selesai tes pelajaran pun berakhir. Tapi sebagian anak masih belum mau beranjak dari kolam renag karena masih ingin berada di bawah dinginnya air kolam, begitu juga dengan delapan tokoh kesayangan kita.

"Huaaaa!! Segar banget! Untung kita dapet jadwal terakhir, jadi bisa lebih lama disini…." Yugi berseru ceria pada teman-temannya yang ada di pinggir kolam.

"Coba kalau jadwal renang tiap hari, pasti gak bakal kesiksa kita musim panas ini." Ryou pun mulai berandai sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Minta ke si money bag aja biar kita bisa berenang tiap hari di rumah dia…." Usul Jou.

"Hei, mutt! Kau pikir kolam renang di mansionku itu kolam renang umum apa?!"

"ayolah, kaiba….. jang pelit gitu. Sekali-kali baik dong ama kita-kita~ kalo pelit lubang kuburannya sempit, loh…." Goda bakura.

"pak ustad mulai ceramah tuh." Canda Yami yang membuat ia di-death glare oleh Bakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Sekarang jadi sepi, ya…." Malik kini celingak-celingukan melihat sekitar kolam.

"kan sekarang emang jam pulang, jadi pasti sepi lah, Malik sayang~" celetuk Marik yang merangkul pinggang kekasihnya yang di hadiahi cubitan maut di lengan Marik.

"ya udah! Daripada kita terus-terusan di kolam bikin kulit kita keriput, mending segera keluar kalau enggak ingin di kunci di dalam sekolah!" Yami pun mengomandoi untuk keluar, mengeringkan badan, dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah itu mereka menuju Kaiba Mansion cuma untuk main doang. Tapi walaupun mereka berada di satu bangunan, tapi selalu saja memiliki urusan privacy dengan pasangan masing-masing. Yang paling nista sih paling duo M yang kerjanya….. You-know-what lah…… =.=a.

Tapi kelihatannya empat seme kita ini sudah punya rencana yang cukup 'mencurigakan' yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap para uke.

Setibanya mereka di Kaiba Mansion, mereka –atau yang lebih tepatnya para uke yang berada di depan para seme- langsung kena semprot dari selang penyiram taneman. Tidak hanya itu saja. Ternyata secara tidak sengaja Yugi terpeleset ke belakang hingga menabrak Ryou yang menabrak Malik dan akhirnya menabrak Jou yang langsung jatuh di tumpukan karung pupuk yang entah kenapa diletakan di pinggir jalan dekat pintu gerbang. Kejadian itu membuat tubuh jou bukan hanya kotor, tapi juga bau karena ternyata pupuk itu adalah pupuk kandang! *author langsung tutup idung*digigit Jou**.

"aduuuh….. sakit! Mana gue jatoh di pupuk kandang! Bau lagi!" keluh Jou. Karena bau pupuk yang ngaujubileh bau banget, jadilah temen-temennya nutup idung mereka masing-masing. Kaiba yang –setengah khawatir setengah pura-pura- langsung nyamperin kekasihnya.

"kau gak apa-apa, puppy??" Kaiba menyingkkirkan pupuk yang nempel di pipi Jou dengan tangannya.

"gak papa mbah lo!? Gue jadi kotor nih! Mana kaki gue terkilir!" Jou pun langsung marah-marah kayak cewek lagi PMS *ditendang Jou*.

Sebenernya Kaiba udah merintahin tukang kebonnya, Pegasus buat nyiram para uke biar basah. Tapi kalo ampe terkilir gak sampe di perhitungkan oleh CEO Kaiba Corporation ini, jadilah Kaiba menghampiri banci kebon lawang itu sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Heh, Peggy! Bukannya gue suruh buat mereka basah doang?!"

"ekie emang bikin Yugi-boy, Jou-boy, Ryou-boy n Malik-boy basah kuyub~"

"tapi gue kagak nyuruh lo ampe bikin Jou luka gitu!" Kaiba yang cukup posessive pada 'peliharaan'nya pun langsung mengeluarkan aura berani-sakiti-Jou-gue-bunuh-lo.

"eike juga gak nyangka kalo Jou-boy bakal kepeleset gitchu…." Setou pun memejamkan mata dan menghela napas.

"Ya udah…. Kali ini gue maklumin….."

"yang bener? Kalo kitchu than-"

"GAJI LO GUE POTONG SETENGAH DARI GAJI LO!!!" Mendengar itu kontan Pegasus langsung tersambar petir hingga jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kaiba.

"WHOOOT?! Kaiba-boy! Engkau begitchu jahat ama ekie! Emang salah apa eike sampe dikau memotong gaji eike?! Eike jadi gak bisa menipedi di salon mbok Minah!!" Pegasus pun langsung mewek sambil nyium-nyium sepatu Kaiba.

"LEPASIN SEPATU GUE, BANCI!!" Kaiba pun menendang Pegasus ampe nyungsep ke tong sampah.

Melihat 'pertunjukan' yang disuguhkan oleh Kaiba dan Pegasus yang lainnya langsung sweatdroped begitu juga dengan penjaga pintu yang ada di dekat gerbang. Seto melirik ke arah teman-temannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa kalian liat-liat?!" Kata Kaiba ketus.

"Ha-harusnya kau tidak usah terlalu kasar pada Pegasus-san…." Kata Yugi terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, Yug! Banci itu pantas menerimanya!" ujar Bakura sambil terkekeh melihat 'mayat' Pegasus yang masih belum diangkat dari tong sampah.

"Lebih baik kita masuk aja dulu… dan buat kalian –Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Malik- cepet ganti baju! Kita gak mau kalo kalian sampe kena flu! Mending aibou pake kemejaku dulu. Kebetulan aku nyimpen baju-baju disini."

"terus buat kita??" Seru Ryou dan Malik bersamaan.

"kalian pake aja baju pacar kalian. Mereka juga kadang nginep disini, jadi baju mereka pasti ada yang masih disimpen di sini." Usul Kaiba. "dan untukmu, mutt. Kau pakai baju milikku." Kata Kaiba dingin pada Jou.

"Ya sudah deh….. dan JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MUTT!!" Jou menyetujui disusul lemparan batu yang diarahkan Jou ke Kaiba.

OK! Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mansion dan berpencar masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Mari kita lihat situasi di kamar YamiXYugi…..

**YamiXYugi**

Yami kelihatan sedang mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Yugi pakai, sementara aibounya sedang mengeringkan diri. Melihat tubuh Yugi yang hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Yami mulai tergoda untuk menyentuh malaikatnya. Tapi dalam hati Yami berdebat dua chibi Yami. Yang satu berpakaian serba putih, yang satu lagi berpakaian serba merah.

"_ayo, Yam! Mumpung lo Cuma berduaan doang ama Yugi, mending langsung santep aja! Sikat!" _si devil mulai memprovokasi.

"_jangan! Kalau Yugi menolak nanti Yugi minta putus, bagaimana? Pokoknya jangan lakukan kalau Yugi gak mau!" _sang angel berusaha mencegah perbuatan si devil.

"_EH! Gak usah banyak bacot deh! Lagian, cepet ato lambat mereka juga bakal ngelakuin 'itu' kan?! Jadi gak ada bedanya lah!" _Elak si devil.

"_Gitu, ya?? Kalo gitu ya udah deh aku ngalah sama devil…."_ Dan angel pun menghilang. Devil langsung mengambil alih otak Yami untuk memulai aksinya. Kaki Yami melangkah mendekati Yugi yang masih mengeringkan badannya di dekat tempat tidur. Yugi yang mendengar suara langkah kaki menoleh dan mendapati kalau saat ini Yami sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau aku bantuin mengeringkan badan, Aibou?" Tanya Yami yang berbisik di telinga Yugi. Suara Yami yang tepat mengenai telinganya membuat Yugi tersipu malu.

"Yami, lepasin! Aku bisa sendiri!" Yugi berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yami, namun pelukan Yami lebih kuat dari tenaga yang dimiliki oleh tubuh mungil milik Yugi. Jadi Yugi hanya pasrah saat Yami mulai menghempaskan Yugi dan mulai meraba tubuh sempurna milik sang gabriel yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah itu……… silahkan bayangkan sendiri. :p *ditimpuk readers*

**KaibaXJou**

"AWWW!!"

"tahan sedikit, Mutt!"

"pelan-pelan dikit, dong!" Jou meringis kesakitan saat kakinya diobati oleh Kaiba. Memang sekarang Jou memakai kemeja lengan panjang milik kaiba, tapi bajunya sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Jou dan karena celan panjang milik Kaiba longgar di pinggang Jou, jadilah pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya mengenakan kemeja saja –tapi masih pake daleman kok-. Tentu saja Kaiba yang sedang berlutut di bawah Jou bisa melihat 'pemandangan' yang sungguh menggoda iman itu. Namun Kaiba masih bisa menahan diri, karena baginya Jou yang utama. Dengan kata lain, Jou tidak boleh luka sama sekali.

"lebih baik kau diam saja atau kau mau kakimu kubuat lebih sakit lagi hingga kau tidak bisa jalan?!" mendengar ancama Kaiba, Jou pun bungkam. Mereka terus diam dalam kesunyian hingga Kaiba menyelesaikan perawatannya.

"lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak gerak dulu! Soalnya bisa-bisa bengkaknya malah jadi membiru." Nasehat Kaiba. Ia membereskan kotak obatnya. Jou yang masih diam pun membuka mulutnya.

"Anoo…. Seto…." Panggil Jou pelan. Kaiba pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jounouchi aga bersemu merah.

"A-arigatou…." Ucap Jou lirih.

"sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa…." Kaiba pun beranjak dan duduk di samping Jou. Kaiba menyentuh wajah jou dengan telapak tangannya. Memandang sepasang mata madu yang beradu dengan permata lazuli. Kaiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jou, membuat nafas mereka beradu. Saking dekatnya Kaiba bisa merasakan degup jantung Jou yang kencang karena kegugupan Jou. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan dengan cepat mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka. Bisa dilihat wajah Jou bagaikan kepiting rebus ketumpahan saus tomat saking malunya.

"maaf….." Kaiba bergumam tidak jelas.

"eh? Apa?" Jou menatap 'pemilik'nya bingung.

"bukan apa-apa…." Elak Kaiba. Ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kakimu masih sakit?"

"sedikit sih…. Tapi gak apa-apa kok…" kata Jou. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kaiba khawatir.

"aku tau bagaimana membuat rasa sakitnya hilang sama sekali…" ujar Kaiba sambil nyengir mencurigakan dan memishakan jarak antara ia dengan Jou. Jou yang bisa dibilang 'polos' pun penasaran. "oh ya? Pakai cara apa?" Tingkah Jou kalau sudah penasaran seperti anak anjing yang akan diberi tulang oleh sang majikan.

"kau yakin ingin tau??" sudut bibir Kaiba naik ke atas. Secepat kilat Kaiba menghempaskan Jou ke kasur hingga 'peliharaan'nya telentang. Pemiliknya mengunci gerakan 'anjing'nya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Menguncinya dalam pelukan yang Kaiba yakin Jou akan menyukainya walaupun ia menolak seperti apapun.

**MalikXMarik**

Dari dalam kamar mereka terdengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan. Seperti….. desahan…. Dan erangan…..

……

……

Lebih baik kita skip saja karena rating fic ini masih T…..

**BakuraXRyou**

Kelihatannya hanya kamar ini saja yang damai sentosa tanpa adanya kegiatan mencurigakan.

"aaah"

Eh?! Suara dari mana itu? Rupanya dari kamar mandi. Kelihatannya kegiatan mereka juga gak beda jauh dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sudah lah…. Lebih baik tinggalkan saja mereka sampai 'urusan' mereka selesai…..

**0o0o0**

**Sorenya**

"gara-gara kalian kita jadi masik angin begini….. HATSYIII!!"

Kelihatannya para uke masuk angin karena kesiram pas siangnya sama Pegasus. Sebenarnya bukan salah Pegasus semua sih…. Karena mereka sudah tahu kalu ternyata para seme –lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Rencana yang membuat para uke tetap berada disamping mereka selama musim panas ini dengan cara membuat mereka sakit.

"Ayolah… maafkan kami…. Masa cuma gara-gara itu kalian melarang kami untuk tidak 'melakukan'nya selama dua minggu penuh?!" Yami pun minta maaf pada Yugi yang saat ini terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tatapan melas.

"selain bikin kita kena flu, badan kami juga jadi sakit! Pokoknya tidak ada 'itu' selama dua minggu!" bentak Yugi diikuti anggukan tanda setuju dari Ryou, Jounouchi, dan Malik. Kini empat biang kerok tersebut hanya bisa merosot lemes di lantai.

Hikmah yang bisa kita ambil dari kejadian diatas adalah : jangan pernah bikin pacar anda sakit kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan 'surga' kalian selama musim panas. Karena kalau itu smapa terjadi, maka musim panas akan kalian lewati dengan penuh penderitaan karena pacar kalian yang marah-marah.

**OWARI**

**A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga…! *merenggangkan badan* hebat juga bisa nulis sepanjang ini dari hari minggu sampai kemaren…. Well, itu merupakan berita baik.

Ok! Pokoknya gw tetep menanti review dari para reader semua! Dan gw janji bakal apdet UFS dan memasukan request kalian.

**PLEASE READ N REVIEW!! ^^**


End file.
